Vampire meets Evangelion
by LizReneMonrue
Summary: Rei Ayanami, a vampire, has lived a life of solitude, until one night she meets a boy named Shinji. What secrets is this girl hiding? And why does Shinji feel so strange around this mysterios girl? A rewrite
1. True Depth

Wow has it been a long time since I worked on this story. (Sighs) Sorry I stopped writing this story, but my life got really hectic, and I was receiving very discouraging fan mail. Anyway now that I'm back I promise to finish the story. I'm going to start by rewriting these three hideously written chapters.

True Depth

The overwhelming aroma of roses consumed my heightened sense of smell. The scent seemed to fill my entire body, weakening me, turning my insides to mush. I took a deep breath, savoring the scent of what I knew to be red roses. Oh, did I love them. It was my weakness, and only he knew that. I loved the feel of the rich petals against my stone hands, I would rub the petals almost obsessively, the soft, velvet-like material, always giving my hand a rush of pleasure. Could it be him? I wondered. Could that beautiful rose aroma be his signal to me? Impossible, I thought to myself, for it had been so very long since I had last seen him.

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed at my ominous black ceiling. My lower back was stiff from sleeping in my futon, and my blue hair was matted to my pillow. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek, landing next to my ear. I waited for the ping sound that I knew was sure to come. I lifted my fragile body out of my futon and stretched my long limbs as I walked across the wooden floor. I was wearing a white night gown that hung loosely on my slender figure. I walked to the window and grabbed the heavy curtains, wrapping my cold hands around the warm cloth. As I peeled back the red curtains, I saw the blinding lights of the city. A small street light near my apartment blinked on and off as a giant gust of wind blew through the street. As I focused my eyes, I saw what appeared to be flower petals gliding along the wind's path.

I heard a faint echo of footsteps, and soon saw a small child walking down the street. He looked frightened, as if someone were watching him. I smiled to myself, realizing that I, in fact, was watching him. Then a shiver made its way down my spine as I saw the boy was holding a large bouquet of flowers.

* * *

Shinji Ikari stopped at the street light that had, only a moment ago, mysteriously gone out. He studied the lamp and listened carefully to the sound of buzzing electricity. Another gust of wind blew by and Shinji's shirt started to whip violently around as the wind got stronger; to him, it felt as if the decrepit apartment building was pulling him closer. The apartment building was where Misato had asked Shinji to perform an "errand" for her. He was supposed to deliver flowers to some spooky-looking girl named Rei Ayanami. Misato had given him a picture to help him find her. The picture of her had sent chills down his spine, for the girl had glowing red eyes and icy pale skin. She looked dead, to put it simply.

* * *

After a moment of watching the boy, I realized that he was looking for me. I watched him as he stumbled up the stairs to the main apartment doors. He stared at the door buzzer as if he had not the slightest clue what to do next. I was suddenly very annoyed with the boy. Was he frightened of me? I wondered. I took one last glance of the innocent boy and headed down to the apartment doors, not realizing that I still in my night gown. Once I reached the door, I harshly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door; the boy standing right next to it was simply mowed over by the force of the door and fell harshly to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thump. His eyes lit up as he noticed who I was.

"What do you want?" I asked the startled boy with a harsh voice.

* * *

Shinji was so shocked to see this beautiful women fly out the door that he could not speak. He could only stare at her in awe as he realized just how beautiful she was. Her glossy blue hair shining in the moon light, her piercing eyes full of sadness and confusion, and her soft white gown making her skin glow. A dark shadow suddenly drifted over the two as he looked up at the striking woman, ready to talk to her.

And thus begins the first part of the Vampire-Eva saga. I hope you all enjoyed this first installment and will continue to read this story. (To all of my old fans) I am truly sorry that I never finished the story, but don't worry because I promise I will this time. Liz-Chan


	2. The strange man

Well People I must say I was shocked to see so many reviews. I really thought this story like so many of my other stories would surly not succeed any further then the first chapter. Anyway to all those fans I have decided on your account to continue, and I promise this chapter is much longer.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the last few days so I still don't own Evangelion.

The strange man

"Um I uh sorry I really didn't mean to intrude" said the frighten Shinji Ikari. Shinji had been very mistaken about Rei from her picture. In the picture she was cold and heartless, while in real life she seemed to give off this ore that was warm and gentle. "Miss Ayanami I presume; I was asked to deliver this rose to you" Shinji said holding out the rose for her to take. Shinji was still a little nervous of those piercing Safire eyes, but he didn't feel quite as nerve racked as he before.

I was still flustered that this boy was holding our secret signal, but I realized that he probably had no idea what the red rose stood for. I reached out for the rose taking the sharp end from the boy so he would not cut himself. If the boy's blood was drawn I do not think I would be able to control myself I thought. His looks startled me, and the fact that this boy looked like him so awfully much.

Just as I took the rose into my own hands I felt the thorn prick my own skin. The thorn did not feel normal; it almost felt as if there were some kind of drug inside of it poising me as it pierced my skin. I felt dizzy and I noticed that my vision was fading.

Shinji was staring at the girl intently now, because she was bleeding and her eyes were fogging over. The poor girl she almost looked faint. Then he realized that she was slowly falling toward him. He quickly grabbed her, but she was too heavy to save so they both ended up falling on the ground.

Oh my god Shinji thought there is some unconscious goddess in my lap. Just as Shinji was almost panicking a strange figure of a man appeared carry an old Japanese sword. The sword was dripping with blood making plop noises as it hit the ground. The man's face was hidden behind a mask, and it appeared that the man was wearing a black tuxedo. The figure of the man seemed to merge with the dark.

Shinji tried to grab Rei and move away from the man, but again he could not lift her enough to carry her.

"Drop her and leave" said the strange man coming closer to where Shinji and Rei where lying on the ground.

"Uh she …..Uh" Shinji stuttered not quite sure how to handle this situation

"I said drop her and leave!" the man said again. This time his words were so fierce that Shinji was scared to do anything.

The man suddenly rose toward him raising his blood stained sword swinging it right toward Shinji's head.

Shinji closed his eyes and buried his face into the girls face.

The man closed in on the two of them but suddenly he stopped only inches away from them.

Shinji opened his eyes and felt a gooey mess slobber down his neck. It was blood. Shinji looked up to see the sword was about an inch away from his face.

"Get up if you want to live" the man said.

The man's features were still not clear, even though he was only about a foot away from Shinji. The only thing Shinji could see was the glossy long white hair. Just like Rei's Shinji thought.

"Did you hear what I said" the man repeated again.

"Um yes" Shinji stuttered out gently placing the unconscious Ayanami on the ground. Shinji stood up took one look at the man and turned to run away.

Shinji bolted, he didn't even look back. The only words he could say were "Rei I'm sorry."

Misato was back in her apartment building taking a very long luscious bath, and of course she was thinking about Shinji. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him that only he could deliver the rose, because Shinji's father was Ayanami's lover. It would break his heart and she knew it. God why did I let Ritsuko talk me into letting Shinji handle this mission on his own.

I was swimming, but what was I swimming in. I see blood, but why am I not thirsty. Usually when I see blood the only thing I can think of is drinking. Then I knew it, I was swimming in my own blood. I am dying I thought. Oh well I have nothing to live for anyway.

"Wake up Rei" said a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see I was lying in my coffin, but why was I in my coffin I hated it there. I suddenly felt very claustrophobic. I shot up at the voice ready to find out just who had spoken to me.

I quickly looked at my surroundings to see a dark room with no windows. It was empty, and the only thing I could see was my white gown sparkling. That voice could it have all been my imagination. I felt a sharp pain in my eye and began to clutch it holding it while gasping hard for breath.

A sharp object had pierced the delicate skin of my neck. I knew it, it is my brother. I tried to scream his name "Kaworu".

Misato back in the tube was enjoying her 8th can of beer that night. She was feeling slightly um lets say tipsy. She was just about to get out when she heard a bang. It was the door slamming shut. Shinji Misato thought. I wonder if something went wrong.

"Shinji I'm in the bath; you sound a bit flustered are you all right" said Misato.

"What the HELL is she Misato?" "Tell me!"

"Shinji calm down it's all right I promise everything is going to be fine."

"No I don't understand?"

An hour later Shinji and Misato were sitting in an exclusive club. Their table was covered with dazzling dishes. Although now after meeting that girl everything seemed dimmer to Shinji. How could one meeting between some girl affect Shinji so much? Shinji thought to himself.

"Misato why did you bring me here" Shinji asked not expecting to get a straight answer back?

"It was because this is the first place I met her. That day she was with your father, and he was introducing the two of us" Misato said this almost sadly.

Just as Shinji was about to ask another question a face that had haunted Shinji since birth stepped into the room and sat down on the opposite side of the room. "Father" Shinji whispered.

Well thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep reviewing my story if you would like more chapters. Also as a note to the readers of this story, I will generally increase on Vampirism so don't worry about not seeing enough Vampire parts.

Next chp. We will discover more of Rei's past, such as to how she became a Vampire. Plus in the next chp we will introduce Asuka into the plot line.


	3. The Past and Future

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't have a chance to update this week, but I have been a tad on the busy side so I haven't been able to add a chapter 3. I have been wondering if anyone has seen that kind anonymous review by annoyed, it seems I have a fan. Also people I am very sorry about not indicating my POV, but until today I didn't know I had to go back remake the lines with the program. Please forgive me I promise I will always indicate the POV's from now on.

Disclaimer: I wish I did own EVANGELION, but again sadly to say I do not own it.

The past and future

The bright candle lights flickered on and off as I lay in the corner of the room. My eyes were closed yet I could see the light in my cornea reflecting the shadow of the light to my eye lids. I must be dead I thought for I could not breath and my heart was not beating. It was strange because if I was dead then how could I see light. I decided to try moving my arm, when I tried moving my arm it felt as if a thousand needles were digging into it. I cringed at the pain, but I would not let a silly thing like pain stop from reaching my goal. In life and in death I thought I will not give up. I have been kept alive even though I know I should be dead, and I will make use of this body.

I did it then I moved my frozen limb from its deep slumber. I still do not know the motivation that made me to do so, but against all odds I have succeeded; commander Ikari would be proud.

"Rei come back to us" I opened my eyes slightly to see a very concerned commander Ikari.

Did the commander really care about me? I thought.

"Rei do you remember that you died in that awful accidental test run with 01" asked the commander.

I fully focused my eyes on him and did something I have not done in a really long time; I smiled at the commander.

With that single smile I knew that things between the commander and I would surely be very different.

Now that I was fully awake I could now analyze the room I was in. It was a small room which had no windows, and it had no light except for that single candle which gave off enough light to make out the figure of the commander. I then wondered what I was lying in for it felt soft and velvety, but at the same time very hard almost like wood. I was about to ask the commander where I was when I noticed he had slipped his fingers around my own. His fingers were so warm compared to my own fingers that were now so lifeless and cold. When I focused on my body it also seemed very cold and life less like a body of a ghost. When the commander had grabbed my hand and given off some warmth you must understand it felt so good but at the same time it felt so… Wrong.

It took many weeks for me to regain all my strength, but the commander supported me the whole time. As a token of his affection each day he would give me a red rose. When he did give me the luscious flower he would sooth me with his calming words of how the roses matched my beautiful eye color, he would tell me how nothing in this world could match my beautiful eye color except a red rose.

When the commander had first explained that I was now what is considered a vampire, he left me one word of what some might call advice. He told me you do not need to know what you are, but just know that you are.

I guess he was right, but I still felt that the commander was hiding something from me.

Future-

After Shinji Ikari had seen his father; Misato and him had quickly left the restaurant with grave expressions covering there faces. They both shared the same hostility towards commander Ikari, and maybe that is what enabled them to get along so well.

-

Asuka was in her bedroom fiercely biting her finger nails. She was very worried about Shinji and Misato, after she had heard them bickering she just figured Shinji was being an idiot again, but when Misato and Shinji had left so suddenly she had gotten a little scared. Asuka had never heard Misato sound well so serious. No, it can't be something bad. It's probably just another one of Shinji's rampages Asuka thought reassuring herself.

-

Shinji shivered outside as Misato and him plunged into the darkness of the city. Shinji was thinking what a coward he was for running away from that poor girl when she really needed his help. Maybe I should just check on the girl, and maybe no... I can't what if that guy tries to hurt me again.

No I can't let that guy get the better of me, because what if that girl really is… What if he did something bad to her Shinji thought almost scared of the possibilities?

"That's it" Shinji said and with out even thinking he stopped walking toward the apartment with Misato and bolted towards Rei Ayanami's apartment.

"Shinji" Misato screamed trying to run after him. She wondered just what in hells name Shinji was thinking. Could he possible be going back to Ayanami's apartment? No, that would just be stupid if Kaworu was there he could kill Shinji.

Shinji just kept running long after Misato's shouts droned out with the noises of the city. He knew that if he stopped he would for sure chicken out of going to Ayanami's apartment.

When Shinji reached Rei's apartment he forgot he had never been to her room. Just as thought he might be out of luck he saw her name listed on the plat with all the tenants living in the building. The sign said it was room 14202. Shinji didn't waste anytime he ran to the stairs and quickly ran to the 14th floor.

-

I had a feeling I was back in my own bed; for I smelled my warm cashmere shits wrapped around my lifeless body. I also had a feeling like I was being watched, but it was not an immortal creature such as myself I sensed a human presence watching me.

I opened my eyes to see a face smiling down upon me with tears in his eyes. It was the boy from earlier tonight; he was standing up beside my bed looking down at me with kindness and gentleness. He looked very happy to see I was awake but why? I did not know this boy he has no reason to care for me to look upon me with such gentle eyes. I started to feel very confused, for I did not understand this boy at all.

"Rei" he whispered gentle.

The boy suddenly bent down to my face and kissed me on the check. The warm kiss made my cheek tingle with surprise and delight. My face soon became very red, and I could not look into the boys face.

"Sorry" the boy said also facing away from me.

Asuka had a …. Let's say women's intuition sensation just as Shinji had kissed Rei. She had a particular feeling that if she didn't see Shinji now he might not come back alive.

Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry I didn't add much of Asuka, but I promise she will be a big part of the next chapter. Also I have not proof read this piece. Sorry I'm really lazy.

See ya later Elizabeth Rene Monrue

Please RR I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
